


Books of Magic

by ElnaK



Series: Books of Magic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book Cover, Cover, Gen, cover for serie of one-shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElnaK/pseuds/ElnaK
Summary: Just a cover for my collection of HP one-shots. Nothing much, really.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just the cover I put on ff.net for "Books of Magic", where I will put every HP one-shot. It's not much, really, just a background book cover, a title, a clipped image, all that put with various opacities and a few effects.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And another one

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, if someone knows how to center the image, I'd be happy to get advices.


End file.
